The present invention relates to optical imaging systems and, more particularly, to systems employing scanning inputs or outputs.
A variety of techniques are available for providing visual displays of graphical or video images to a user. For example, cathode ray tube displays (xe2x80x9cCRTsxe2x80x9d), such as televisions and computer monitors, are very common. Such devices suffer from several limitations. Conventional CRTs are typically bulky and consume substantial amounts of power, making them undesirable for portable or head-mounted applications.
Flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, and field emission displays, may be less bulky and consume less power. However, typical flat panel displays utilize screens that are several inches across. Such screens have limited use in head mounted applications or in applications where the display is intended to occupy only a small portion of a user""s field of view.
More recently, very small displays have been developed for partial or augmented view applications and for various head-mounted applications. In augmented view applications, a portion of the display is positioned in the user""s field of view and presents an image that occupies a small region 42 of the user""s field of view 44, as shown in FIG. 1. The user can thus see both a displayed image 46 and background information 48.
One application of such small displays in found in dual-ended systems, i.e., systems in which images are acquired at one end and transmitted to a second end for output. For example, remote viewing systems typically utilize small detectors or cameras (such as CCD arrays) at a first end that convert images to electrical signals. Then, the electrical signals are either (a) transmitted along conductors; or (b) converted to optical data and transmitted along optical fibers to the second end. At the second end, the electrical signals or optical data are converted back to optical images by electronic or optoelectronic circuitry and a miniature display. Within the display, some form of the electronic or optoelectonic circuitry converts the electrical or optical signal to an electrical driving signal that is applied to the miniature display. The display then converts the signal to the viewable image.
Such approaches usually have several drawbacks. For example, conversion between electrical signals and optical signals typically induces image distortion and noise. Also, in typical systems, the image is reconstructed by combining light from red, green, and blue light sources (e.g., phosphors or laser diodes). Such systems can induce some form of color distortion. Moreover, electrical circuitry can be sensitive to temperature or other environmental variations and to electromagnetic fields. In many applications, temperature controllers and electrical shielding can protect the electrical circuitry. However, such controllers and shielding can impose significant weight and size limitations. In head-mounted applications, this additional weight can place stress on the wearer""s neck and may also increase the difficulty of packaging.
In an optical imaging apparatus, light from an optical image is scanned by a first scanner at one location and transmitted by an optical transmission fiber to a second location without converting the optical information to electrical signals. In one embodiment, a second scanner receives light from the fiber and reconstructs the optical image by scanning substantially synchronously with the first scanner.
In one embodiment, a first light emitter is coupled to the transmission fiber through a fiber coupler. The first light emitter provides illuminating light to the transmission fiber and the transmission fiber transmits the illuminating light to the input scene. The first scanner scans the illuminating light over the input scene. The input scene reflects a portion of the scanned illuminating light and back to the input scanner which then couples the reflected light into the transmission fiber for transmission to the second scanner.
In one embodiment, the first emitter is a full spectrum illuminator, such as a mercury vapor lamp, white light laser or short arc lamp. If the full spectrum illuminator does not provide adequate luminance, the emitter can be formed from one or more monochrome sources, such as laser diodes.
In one embodiment, both of the scanners act as transceivers. The first scanner thus scans images from the first scene and the transmission fiber transmits the light from the first scanner to the second scanner. The second scanner recreates the first scene from the scanned light. At the same time, the second scanner scans images from a second scene and the transmission fiber transmits the light from the second scanner to the first scanner. The first scanner recreates the second scene from the scanned light. To improve imaging, one or more of the scanners includes confocal optics that couple light to and from the respective scene. For viewing, one embodiment includes a beam splitter and imaging optics that display the image on a screen.
In another embodiment, one of the scanners couples light directly to the retina of a viewer. One embodiment of the retinal scanner includes a beam combiner that receives light from the fiber and light from a background. The combined light from the combiner is received through the user""s pupil and strikes the retina. The light from the fiber forms a xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d image and the light from the background forms a xe2x80x9crealxe2x80x9d image. The user perceives an image that is a combination of the virtual image and the real image.
In one embodiment, the retinal scanner includes an eye tracking mechanism that monitors the position of the wearer""s eye and adjusts the position of the scanned beam of light so that the wearer continues to see the virtual image as the wearer moves the eye to view the real image.
In another embodiment according to the invention, a separate fiber carries the illuminating light. To improve coupling of reflected light into the transmission fiber, the separate fiber and the transmission fiber are bonded together with their far or intermediate fields overlapped. Each of the transmission fiber and the separate fiber are formed as D-shaped fibers so that the cores of the fibers can be positioned substantially closely.
In one embodiment, the transmission fiber may include components that allow active or passive modification of the transmitted light. For example, in some applications it may be desirable to incorporate in-line fiber amplifiers to amplify the light being transmitted. In other amplifications, active switching can allow the transmitted light to be selectively directed along one or more alternative paths. In still other applications, the visible light may be directly down converted to typical communication system wavelengths for long distance transmissions and then up converted to visible wavelengths after transmission. Such wavelength shifting approaches may be adapted to wavelength division multiplex light from a plurality of input scanners along a common optical path.